


Making a Family

by borninrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Detective Sawamura Daichi, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Character Death, Slice of Life, foster to adopt, found family kind of, helpful friends, learning as we go, there isn't enough daichi/iwa content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borninrain/pseuds/borninrain
Summary: If Daichi had to imagine himself starting a family back in high school, he would have never imagined the family he would actually end up with. He would have figured he would live in a small house with a wife, two kids, and maybe a dog. No way did he think he would be talking to his long-term boyfriend about bringing in and fostering to adopt two boys.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

When Daichi left for work that morning, he didn’t think he would have had as long of a day as he did. Daichi thought when he got home he would have a relaxing dinner with his boyfriend, Iwaizumi. That they would both recount their days, telling small tales of what happened while the other was away. He thought he would walk in the door to find Iwaizumi cooking them both dinner in the kitchen, soft music playing from the turntable in the corner of the living room. He didn’t think that his first words to said boyfriend would be “I want to foster these kids.”

“You want to what?” Iwaizumi had asked, turning on his heels to look at Daichi. His eyes were a little wider and his eyebrows turned up with interest. Iwaizumi wasn’t expecting that to be the first thing he heard either. 

“I want to foster the boys we saved today.” Daichi spoke, playing with his fingers. Part of him couldn’t look Iwaizumi in the eye for fear of the look that may be on his face. When he did look up, Iwaizumi’s expression had become more neutral, the shock melting away, but a softness lingered behind his eyes that let Daichi know he should continue. “It’s a bit of a long story. Can I explain while we eat dinner?” he asked softly. 

“Of course,” Iwaizumi spoke, turning back to the stovetop to finish what he was doing. “I’m making curry.”

“I love your curry,” Daichi spoke as he walked up behind the other. Resting his head on Iwaizumis shoulder, Daichi wrapped his hands around the man's waist, watching as he stirred the contents of the saucepan. He loved coming home to this. To Iwaizumi making them dinner, greeting him with a soft hello most days. Sometimes his tone would be a little rough, but that was usually when one thing or another had gone wrong while he worked with his athletes, usually with them ignoring Iwaizumi. “I’ll set the table,” he spoke, leaving a gentle kiss to the man's kiss. 

As he set the table, Daichi was already sure that Iwaizumi would let him foster the boys. That the other only wanted to hear the story of how Daichi got to where he was, so he could meet him there. Iwaizumi brought the pot of rice to the table first. Setting it down before going back to bring the curry over. When they were both sat down. Daichi started by asking how Iwaizumi’s day had been. If anything interesting had happened with the volleyball team, he was currently working with. 

“It was a pretty typical day for me, honestly. The team was actually well behaved for once,” he spoke, taking a bite of his food. “But from what I’ve heard so far, something tells me your day was anything but ordinary.”

“You could say that.” Daichi said with a smile. “We worked on a single case all day. We didn’t realize kids were involved until around noon…” Daichi continued the retelling of his day. How the moment they realized kids were in the house, the search had quickly turned into a rescue mission. That everyone on his team of officers was worried about the wellbeing of these two children.

Daichi recalled walking into the home and seeing needles littering the floors, garbage and old food in every room they walked into. He talked about how there was obvious mold along one wall. When they got to the first bedroom, that is when his team of officers found the two boys. The sight was enough to break Daichis heart. The boys were huddled together in clothes that were covered in a layer of dirt. Daichi was the one to help them out of the home, taking them to his patrol car to sit while his team searched the rest of the house. He talked about how scared they both looked, how the smaller of the two was the only one that would answer any of his questions. That their names were Tadashi and Shouyou. Tadashi was 5 years old. He wouldn’t speak with anyone who asked him questions, not just Daichi. Shouyou was a year younger, and more than willing to answer questions, but flinched anytime someone had stepped too close to him. This was something that worried Daichi when he had noticed. 

“So you think they were being hit?” Iwaizumi had asked, interupting his story. Both of their plates had been abandoned for a while now, done eating and focused on the conversation at hand. 

“Yeah, I do,” Daichi said. “We were able to kind of confirm it when we found bruises on their stomachs.” Iwaizumi let out a small gasp before nodding for Daichi to continue. And continue he did. He spoke about how his team started to file out of the house as a coroner turned onto the street. After making sure the boys were wrapped in the blanket Daichi kept in his trunk, he walked over to his team to ask what was going on. He had learned that they found two bodies in the other bedroom. That they suspected they were the boy's parents and based on the needles around the place that it was an overdose.

“It’s a good thing we found them when we did, honestly,” Daichi sighed. He didn’t even want to think about how long those boys had been there. Or if they knew that the adults in the next room were no longer with the living. After finishing his story with telling Iwaizumi where the boys would be spending the night, he went on to talk about all the possibilities of what could happen next. About how scary the foster system can be, that they could be separated from each other or end up in a similar situation. 

“I just want to give them the best chance they can have,” Daichi says finally. “And I think that chance is with us.”

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi asks softly. He isn’t trying to change Daichi’s mind, and Daichi knows this.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Daichi spoke, nodding his head. “I’d love to take this step with you. We can put them both in the extra room we have. It isn’t like we have been using it as the office space we intended to, anyway.”

“I think that’s a great idea.” There was a smile on Iwaizumi’s face as he spoke. “I have tomorrow off so I can clean it out. Maybe call Sugawara and Oikawa over to help me.”

“So… We can foster them?” Daichi asked, holding a smile on his face. He already knew the answer, but wanted to hear his boyfriend say it out loud. 

“Of course we can foster them,” Iwaizumi spoke softly, reaching across the space between them to place his hand over Daichi’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Daichi whispered. He was happy to hear his boyfriend wanted to do this with him. The sound of ‘we’ coming from the other's mouth made Daichi’s heart flutter. He loved Iwaizumi, and he knew he had more love he could give. 

The following day Iwaizumi did exactly as he said. When Daichi left for work in the morning, intending to check on the boys and get all the information he needed on how to go about this process, Iwaizumi called their friends over and they cleaned out the extra room. 

“So why are we doing this?” Oikawa had asked from where he had perched himself on top of the desk, sitting in the middle of the room. 

“We just want it emptied,” Iwaizumi answered. He wasn’t sure he wanted to tell them just yet what he and Daichi were about to do. About the new parental role they were about to throw themselves into. Iwaizumi wasn’t even sure that they were going to be allowed to foster them honestly. 

“Hmm,” Oikawa sounded as he jumped down. “I don’t believe you, but we will help anyway.”

“You mean I’ll help, while you stand there and look pretty?” Sugawara laughed from his squat in the closet, pulling boxes out and moving them from the room and into the living room. It got a laugh out of Iwaizumi, because this is exactly what he expected when he gave the two of them the call. That Sugawara would be the one helping and Oikawa would really just be there to remind them to take breaks and that he was hungry. 

It didn’t take them long to move everything out of the room, only a couple of hours total. Iwaizumi had moved things around to fit the desk against a wall behind their couch. Giving them somewhere to get work done if they needed. The boxes had been abandoned in the middle of the living room, needing to be gone through before they could find a new official home for the contents. When they had first moved into this apartment, Iwaizumi had thought it was too big for them. Sometimes he still thought that. But now? He was thankful for the size. There was space for two small boys to join them, to let them make a home here with them. 

It was around 5 in the afternoon when Oikawa and Sugawara left. Iwaizumi had taken this alone time to start on his and Daichi’s dinner. Thinking about where they would need to go to get furniture for the boys to be comfortable. His mind was racing with thoughts about if they would need to pick up any number of things for the boys, like; clothes, toys, or medications. If they had any food allergies, he needed to worry about. He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard Daichi return home. He was only pulled from his mind when a pair of arms wrapped around him and Daichi shoved his face into his neck. Daichi had squeezed him a little more than he usually would.

There was a moment of panic that they would not be allowed to take Tadashi and Shouyou. But the words Daichi whispered pulled him back immediately. “We get to bring them home.”


	2. Chapter 2

Daichi was nervous. They still had a couple days before Tadashi and Shouyou would be joining them, but he wanted to make sure that him and Iwaizumi had everything they would need for their arrival. He was so happy when he told Iwaizumi that they would get to bring them home. That they would be able to create a safe place for these boys to grow and learn in. Daichi had cried while they ate their dinner that night. 

“So, how are we planning on informing our friends?” Iwaizumi had asked when they had moved to the couch after dinner. 

“Is texting them too casual?” Daichi asked. “I’m not sure how to go about it. We could probably just have them all over for dinner.” The suggestion was one Iwaizumi was contemplating as well. It wouldn’t be hard to get them all over with the promise of free food. 

“We could have them come over tomorrow?” Iwaizumi offered. “You took the day off so we could pick up some furniture and stuff for Tadashi and Shouyou.” 

Daichi nodded, he knew it would be an all-day event to get the room ready for the boys. He also wanted to get some clothes shopping done for them, but opted to do that later when they could have a say in what they would wear. “That would work, but should we actually cook for them or just order pizza?” 

“Actually cook,” Iwaizumi laughed. “It’ll butter them up for the news.” Iwaizumi smiled over at Daichi as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. They were taking a huge step together, and he was aware their friends would help in any way that they could. 

Daichi was his world, had been for a while. Ever since they were in their second year of college. When they were pulling all nighters studying for midterms together. Or goofing off playing volleyball with all of their friends. Iwaizumi thought his world could expand a little more. That it was time to make two additions. 

Standing up, Daichi turned to give Iwaizumi a kiss. “I’ll give Kuroo a call if you want to call Oikawa?”

“Sounds good,” Iwaizumi smiled up at the man, watching him walk back to their bedroom to make the call. Moving to grab his phone from the kitchen counter where it had been left previous to dinner, he worried slightly. There were a lot of things that could go wrong. What if their friends didn’t agree with what they were doing? What if the boys didn’t like him? What if they tried to run away like he had? It was Oikawa’s voice on the other end of the line to pull him from his thoughts. 

“Hello?” Oikawa spoke. His tone was irritated. “You’re interrupting something, what do you need?”

“I don’t want to know what it is I’m interrupting,” Iwaizumi sighed. “Was just wondering if you and Sugawara wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night. Around 6?” He could hear the hushed whispers through the phone, likely to figure out if they had plans already or not. 

“We can make it, but we might not get there until after 6:30,” he answered after a couple moments. 

“That works, as long as you’ll be able to make it. Daichi and I have something important to say.” Iwaizumi spoke. “I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye~” Oikawa sang as he hung up. Iwaizumi laughed a little before moving to the bedroom where he found Daichi. 

Daichi hadn’t expected his phone call with Kuroo to hit so many bumps. Both he and Kenma were leaving for out-of-town meetings in the morning. Iwaizumi had walked in as Daichi let out a loud sigh. “Hey Kuroo, give me a minute. I need to ask Iwaizumi something.” An affirmative could be heard on the other end of the call as Daichi muted himself and turned to his boyfriend. 

“They can’t make it… Can we tell them over the phone now and Oikawa and Sugawara tomorrow?” he asked, biting on his lip. This isn’t how they wanted their friends to be told, but they would work with what they could. 

“If that’s what you want to do,” Iwaizumi nodded. “Oikawa is going to be pissed when he finds out Kuroo learned first. So he’s going to bargain for information.”

“I can deal with that,” Daichi laughed, before turning back to his call. “Okay, so I’m putting you on speaker, Iwaizumi is here with me.”

“Hey Iwa,” Kuroo spoke, acknowledging the man. 

“Hello,” Iwaizumi nodded, even if the other man couldn’t see him. 

“This isn’t really how we wanted to tell you, but Iwaizumi and I are gonna be fostering two young boys.” he paused after he spoke. Listening for his friend on the other line.

“That’s exciting! Is that why Oikawa called me yesterday saying something was up with you two?” Kuroo practically shouted into the phone.

“Yeah, probably,” Iwaizumi spoke. He knew Oikawa suspected something and was curious to hear what he thought was going on. And just how off he had been from the truth of the matter. 

“I’ll pass the message on to Kenma, and I hate to cut this call short, but I still have to finish packing before I leave tomorrow.” His voice softened at the mention of his significant other. They had been together for as long as Iwaizumi had known them. “I am truly excited for you two. You’re going to make great parents.”

“Thank you,” Daichi spoke softly. “Have a safe trip, both of you.” There is an exchange of goodbyes that follow before the phone is discarded onto the bed. Daichi stepped in front of Iwaizumi and placed his hands on the other's waist. 

“Well, that’s two friends down,” he sighed. “And I’m a little less worried about telling the other two now.” Iwaizumi smiled at him. He shared that feeling. His nerves still weren’t calm, but he felt a little better. 

“Can we call it early tonight?” Iwaizumi had asked. “I’m going to need the extra energy tomorrow.” 

Daichi laughed, leaning forward to place a kiss on the other's forehead. “Of course we can. I’ll go put our leftovers away while you get ready for bed.” 

Daichi left back for the kitchen. As he put their leftovers into the fridge, he took inventory on what they had. Not much that would be snack friendly for kids. They would have to swing by the grocery store tomorrow as well. They would get the boys in three days and there was still so much that needed done. Daichi didn’t want to admit how worried he was that his friend’s wouldn’t approve of the choice they were making. He was thankful for the reaction he had gotten. 

After giving a rise to the dishes so that they would be easier to clean in the morning, he made his way back to the bedroom. Iwaizumi was already in bed waiting for him, half asleep by the looks of it. Daichi smiled at the sight before changing himself and joining the man. When Daichi was fully in the bed, Iwaizumi adjusted himself to be pressed into the other's side. 

“I’m scared,” it came as almost a whisper into Daichis collarbone. “What… What if they don’t like me?” It isn’t often Iwaizumi is vocal about his worries like this. Usually, he was more blunt with his words.

“What are you worried about?” Daichi asks softly, running his fingers slowly along his boyfriend's back. 

“What if they don’t like me? What if they don’t want to be here with us?” Daichi feels him press his face closer to his neck. He tightens his arms around Iwaizumi, kissing his cheek.

“We’ll take it one step at a time,” Daichi whispers. “But I’m sure they’re going to love you, especially the food you cook for them.” Daichi feels Iwaizumi take a deep breath against him.

“I just want this to work out.” The next part is mumbled, but Daichi hears him. “You want this so bad… and I want to do everything I can to make it happen.”

Daichi kisses him again before pulling him closer. He had known that Iwaizumi was on the same page with him and willing to take this step, but hadn’t realized how much the man may have wanted this on his own. That Iwaizumi just hadn’t voiced it. The thought made Daichi’s heart squeeze a little.

The next morning, Iwaizumi had Daichi out of bed early. Making breakfast for the two of them in the kitchen while asking what he wanted for dinner tonight and then if they should plan something special for tomorrow since it will be the boys' first night with them. 

“Something easy tonight, maybe some spicy tofu? And I think we should let them pick,” Daichi says while sending a text to both Kuroo and Kenma wishing them both safe trips. “Give them something to be excited about?”

“That’s a good idea,” Iwaizumi brought plates to the table for both of them. “I already have a sort of list of the places we need to go.” The list wasn’t long for the places, but what they needed from each place felt miles long. It was going to take them all day.

Daichi had to remind himself as they shopped that most people get nine months to prep for bringing a child home. That it overwhelmed them even with nine months. A reminder that they had only days to get everything they could together. The biggest priority had been to get them both beds and sheets. When Daichi had seen them the day before, he made sure to ask for their favorite colors. Shouyou had given an excitable answer of Blue, while Tadashi whispered his answer to Shouyou for him to relay. His favorite color was green. He fully intended on getting them sheets in their favorite colors. It took them an extra stop that wasn’t on the list, but they managed to get them both full sheet and comforter sets in the correct colors. 

After getting the beds, they had slowly made their way through the list of items they needed to get. Not making it home until almost 6. They were able to get the beds set up and ready before getting a text from Oikawa saying that he and Sugawara were heading over now. The rest of the items they bought for the boys now sitting inside their room. 

Iwaizumi was just getting the tofu placed into the hot pan when Oikawa and Sugawara got there. They walked in with a loud hello. Taking the time while dinner cooked to catch up with one another. Talking about work and what was happening with that. 

Sugawara complained about one of the new teachers, saying that they’re not putting in any work of actually helping and teaching the kids. Oikawa had nothing new going on, school taking up most of his time while he worked on writing his thesis. 

Dinner had been a relatively quiet affair until Oikawa was about halfway through his plate and just couldn’t wait any longer. “What was it you wanted to tell us?” 

Daichi and Iwaizumi shared a look before Iwaizumi spoke, “We are going to foster two boys.” They watch as Sugawara and Oikawa look at each other before almost leaping across the table to engulf them both in some type of hug.

“That’s so exciting!” Oikawa screeched, moving from where he had embraced Iwaizumi to wrapping his arms around Daichi. “Does that mean we get to be uncles!?” 

“I don’t think that is how that works,” Daichi laughs. Thankful for the reaction they had gotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Daichi stayed up most of that night trying to get things together for the boys. He was worried that they wouldn’t be comfortable in their home. Daichi knew that it would not be easy in the start. That the boys had been through a lot, probably more than they would ever be able to fully know and understand. 

It was around 2 am and Daichi was about halfway through building a long dresser that Tadashi and Shouyou would share. Iwaizumi had gone to bed several hours before, only getting up to retrieve Daichi when he woke up and he still wasn’t in bed.

“You can finish that in the morning,” Iwaizumi spoke from the doorway. “Come to bed.” His eyes were heavy with sleep, but full of love for the man sitting on his knees. Iwaizumi knew how anxious Daichi was about this, because he was too. 

“Can I just finish the dresser?” Daichi asked, looking between Iwaizumi and the unfinished dresser. “I’m almost done.”

“It’s 2 am. It’ll be here waiting for you in the morning,” Iwaizumi sighs, stepping further into the room. Reaching out, he took the screwdriver from Daichi’s hand and set it to the side. “I sleep better when you’re there.” 

Daichi stood up in front of Iwaizumi, taking the other's hands into his own. “The dresser is the last thing that needs put together.” Iwaizumi nodded, pulling on Daichi’s hands, moving to exit this room and move to their own. 

Iwaizumi crawled into the bed first, watching as Daichi stripped himself down to his boxers before climbing into the bed as well. It didn’t take long for him to settle on top of Iwaizumi. Pushing his face into the crook of his neck. 

“Goodnight,” Iwaizumi chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Daichi. There was a soft mumbling into Iwaizumis neck, which he took as a goodnight. They fell asleep like that. Iwaizumi on his back with his boyfriend draped over him like a blanket. 

They didn’t wake until well into the morning the next day. Both typically getting up at an early hour before the sun has even risen, sleeping in until 10:30 am. It was a lazy morning for the two of them, probably one of the last ones they would have for a while. Iwaizumi had been the first to pull himself out of bed. Daichi was still asleep and tucked into the warm sheets. 

Iwaizumi went into the kitchen and took a quick inventory on what they had. He knew they would need to go grocery shopping either tonight before they pick up the boys, or tomorrow at some point. Iwaizumi took it upon himself to make a small list of the things they for sure needed to get, but decided they could go tomorrow and take Tadashi and Shouyou with them. It’ll give them an opportunity to pick out the foods they like and want to eat. 

He started a pot of coffee as he worked on fixing Daichi and him a late breakfast. Something simple but filling. Iwaizumi figured Daichi wouldn’t be able to eat much today as his nerves would probably get the best of him as they often did while they were in college and he had a big test coming up. Or how the night before graduation he threw up any time he had tried to eat something because he was so nervous about embarrassing himself as he walked across the stage. When the coffee was done brewing, he poured a cup for his boyfriend before walking back to their room to wake him up with a cup. 

“Daichi,” he whispered, holding the cup in front of his face. “It’s time to get up.”

“Five more minutes,” he grumbled, rolling over and shoving his face into Iwaizumis pillow. Iwaizumi set down the coffee on the nightstand before crawling onto the bed and leaning over Daichi. 

“Come on, we get to bring them home today,” he breathed, running his hand up and down Daichis’ back. He felt Daichi relax below his fingers, before slowly turning around to lie on his back and look up at Iwaizumi. He leaned down to press a kiss to the other's forehead. “Come eat something so you can finish the dresser like you wanted to last night.”

Iwaizumi was met with a groan as Daichi slowly got up from the bed and grabbed his coffee. Daichi did not leave the room without pressing a kiss to Iwaizumis lips. Most mornings this would be the other way around. Daichi would wake Iwaizumi with coffee and breakfast. Iwaizumi would be the one grumbling about leaving the covers. Daichi was much more the morning person, especially when he actually got sleep throughout the night, rather than staying up until 2 in the morning building furniture. 

Leaving the room again, Daichi sat at the dining table, picking at his plate of food. “Not hungry?” Iwaizumi asks, sitting across from him. 

“No, not really,” Daichi says, taking a reluctant bite. “I’m nervous.” Reaching across the table, Iwaizumi took the other's hand into his own. 

“Nervous is okay,” he says. “You want what is best for the two of them. That’s a good thing.” His words are soft and do more in calming his own nerves than they do in calming Daichi. Iwaizumi watched Daichi nod before finishing as much of his food as he could stomach. 

“We’re getting them at 4:30 right?” Daichi asks. Iwaizumi nods in response. “Okay, I’m going to finish the dresser. Do you want to help me put the car seats into the car when I get done?”

“Of course,” Iwaizumi answered with a smile. Their morning had started off slow, doing the last-minute things they needed to as they prepped to go get the boys later. At one point Iwaizumi had gotten a text from Oikawa asking how long it would take before they allowed them to meet the boys. It wasn’t something that either man had really thought about. It likely had to do with how well they would adjust and how comfortable they were. Daichi had mentioned going at their pace and not forcing them into things they weren’t ready to do. This was something that Iwaizumi agreed to fully.

His response to Oikawa was something similar to that agreement. That it would depend on how much time the boys need. But did promise we would send a photo or two of them before then. 

In all honesty, neither Daichi nor Iwaizumi knew what to expect. Iwaizumi had read a couple articles about what to expect. They all had told him essentially the same thing. Expect the unexpected. The articles said that fostering them could go any which way possible; it had only made Iwaizumi more nervous in reality. What if they hadn’t prepared enough for their arrival? 

He knew they would pick the boys up from the courthouse. Iwaizumi and Daichi had talked about how this wasn’t the typical process, how they were often brought to you rather than you getting them. That they likely would be coming with very little, if anything. 

Daichi had disappeared off to finish putting the dresser together while Iwaizumi cleaned up around the apartment. The dresser had been a lot simpler to put together when it wasn’t two in the morning. Like Iwaizumi, he was worried. Daichi had often worked with caseworkers about kids he had come across while his search team worked. So he had a tiny idea of what to expect on the legal side of things, but no clue when it came to the emotional and at home part. He had tried to ask questions when he could while at work and he had the time, but often the social workers in his department didn’t have the time for him. They were all overworked and trying their best to keep up with their current workload. Daichi asking them questions had just been an added distraction that they really couldn’t afford to have. He knew they felt bad about having to wave him away, that they really wanted to answer his questions. 

He had only talked to Tadashi, and Shouyou's assigned case worker once or twice. There wasn’t much information they could give, as they were busy with paperwork. Mostly just giving times and dates he needed to know. 

Daichi stood in what would be the boys’ room, looking around to make sure they would have all they needed. Realistically, he knew Iwaizumi or he would run to the store later that evening to pick items up. He had read a couple articles online about what he needed for them. He was also sure Iwaizumi was doing just as much reading, if not more than he had been. 

When he had last seen Tadashi and Shouyou, it was the day after they had found them. The two had been uneasy and Daichi was sure they would be just as uneasy if not more later that evening when they came home with him and Iwaizumi. He had been a little worried about them meeting Iwaizumi. He isn’t the softest looking of fellows by any regards. This evening would be full of nerves, there was no doubt in that at all. 

“We have to leave soon, you gonna be ready?” A voice sounds from over by the door. Daichi knows it’s Iwaizumi more checking in on how he is doing than anything. 

“Yeah, I’ll be ready.” Daichi says, turning to his partner. The feeling in his chest softens when he sees Iwaizumi. He knows that no matter what happens, he’ll be there for him and the boys. Walking over to him, Daichi wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist, placing a small kiss to his cheek.

“Also, I’ve been looking online and I think I found a support group for foster parents we could look into,” Iwaizumi spoke, giving Daichi’s shoulders a squeeze. “As much as I trust our friends to help how they can, it could be nice to have the support of others in similar situations too.”

“That would be good,” Daichi whispered. They both knew it was about time they should get leaving. Having put the car seats in hours ago, it was easier than either of them had been expecting. 

The drive to the courthouse wasn’t nearly as long as it had felt. This is really happening for them. They had really gotten lucky enough to watch after these two boys. To be the people that give them a better chance at growing up. To keep them out of abusive foster homes or a center for boys. But most importantly, being able to keep the two boys together. 

Walking up the steps of the building was almost nerve wracking. For all they knew on the other side of the doors wasn’t going to be Tadashi or Shouyou at all. It wasn’t likely, but there was still the possibility that family was found and the boys would go to them. It was always a first choice when possible. Daichi selfishly said a quiet “thank god” as he pushed passed the doors and saw a mop of orange hair slumped over in one of the waiting chairs. 

Iwaizumi had introduced himself to the caseworker as Daichi said hello to Tadashi, asking how he was. Tadashi stayed quiet and played with his fingers before giving a small wave. Daichi gave a small shake to Shouyous’ shoe, trying to wake him up softly. “Hey buddy.” Daichi spoke softly. 

“Mornin’,” it came softly and grumbled from the young boy. Shouyou sat up in the seat, rubbing his eyes, before looking over to make sure his older brother was still there. Daichi couldn’t guess what was going through either of their minds, he just hoped they wouldn’t be as scared as he read they could be. 

“Are you ready to go to your new home?” Daichi asked, a soft smile on his face. Iwaizumi had walked up behind him at some point, resting a hand on his shoulder. “You two get to pick dinner tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really enjoyed writing this story so far and hope you all are enjoying it as well.


	4. Chapter 4

The flash of excitement that came across both boys' faces couldn’t have been missed. Both Daichi and Iwaizumi were nervous about how this first meeting was going to go. Though neither boy said anything, and the look faded away quickly. The caseworker, Kiyoko, waved Daichi over to her as Iwaizumi kneeled down to talk with Tadashi and Shouyou. 

“I’m glad we could place them with the two of you.” she started off, looking over at the boys. She had a sad look in her eye. “They’ve actually been in the system before.” This was news to Daichi. 

“Oh,” he wasn’t sure what his response was supposed to be. He hadn’t thought he would get any information on them at all, let alone something like that. 

“Yeah, they were only two and three. I don’t know how much either remembers if anything.” she spoke in a soft tone. “They were between two different families before going back to their mother's custody.” Kiyoko went over a little about what had happened in one of the two foster homes they had been in. It had been an abusive situation, mostly of neglect over the boys. The family had been pocketing the small stipend that they got for being foster parents and leaving the boys to fend for themselves. They hadn’t been removed until after Tadashi had taken Shouyou and ran away. 

Daichi had a hard time processing that a three-year-old knew how to run away to begin with. He stole a glance over to where Iwaizumi was still talking with them. He had pulled a smile from Shouyou. Daichi wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but relaxed a little seeing they weren’t crying at least. “Is there anything you think we should be prepared to happen?” he asked.

“It will probably be a little rough at first. The last couple days they’ve been having a hard time sleeping, namely Tadashi.” Kiyoko started. “It’s pretty common for kids to act out. Often not knowing how to channel how they’re feeling. Just have patience and you’ll be okay.” Daichi nodded at her. Because they’re so young, they’ll likely adjust easier than if they were older kids. But outbursts would still be normal, likely the new normal of their household. Daichi was less worried about the outburst. More so about if Tadashi tried to run away with his younger brother again. 

“Thank you,” Daichi whispered, glancing over at his boyfriend again. Tadashi looked very uneasy still, but Shouyou seemed to warm up to Iwaizumi. He was listing off his favorite foods before shouting and going into what he knew Tadashi liked. The list for both of them had been rather small, cereal and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches being at the top of the list for both of them. 

Slowly, he made his way over to the group of three crouching down in front of Tadashi. “Have you guys decided on what you want for dinner?” he asked, looking between them. They shook their heads that no, they hadn’t. “Well, we have all night to figure it out. We have a couple cook books you could go through if you want some ideas.” His voice was gentle. “Want to go see your new room?” 

Both the boys looked a little hesitant. Daichi couldn’t imagine what they had been introduced to as their “room” before, but his guess by the reaction was that it had never been good. He stood up and held his hand out to Tadashi to grab. The movement was slow and shaky, but small fingers wrapped around his own as Tadashi slid out of the chair he had been in. Turning to look at Iwaizumi, who held the younger of the two boys in his arms, Daichi gave a small smile. 

Neither knew what was ahead for them, but knew they would do whatever these boys needed to be happy. 

After bidding farewell to Kiyoko, the drive home had been easy. It hadn’t been difficult to get them into their car seats, and Shouyou had fallen asleep during the short drive. Daichi carried Shouyou upstairs while Iwaizumi helped Tadashi out of the car. Getting up to their apartment had been another feat. The elevator had some maintenance going on that neither remembered hearing a notice about, so the stairs had to be taken instead. Daichi tried his best not to jostle Shouyou around too much as he took the steps slowly to the third floor. Iwaizumi had opted to carry Tadashi after the first flight of stairs. The young boy was visibly tired. 

By the time Daichi had opened their apartment door and toed his own shoes off Shouyou had woken up and was antsy to go explore the space. Tadashi however was much more nervous, his eyebrows knit close together on his face. “Can I see my room now?” Shouyou asks after pulling his shoes off. 

“I can show you and Tadashi your room.” Daichi says, looking over at Iwaizumi. The other man motioned he was going to go back downstairs and grab the boys’ bags from the car having left them down there. Daichi walked Tadashi and Shouyou through the apartment. He walked them through the living room and pointed to where he and Iwaizumi slept, letting them know if they ever had a bad dream or needed something, they could always come in and ask. 

When Daichi finally opened up the door to their room Shouyous face lit up. “We get our own beds?” he inquired moving into the room. Tadashi followed after him looking around the room. For the most part it was still rather bare in comparison to how most child bedrooms look. No toys or stuffed animals have found themselves at home there yet, but Daichi hopes to change that soon. 

“Yeah, and we can get you toys and books to have too,” Daichi says, smiling softly. 

“It’s really our room..” it's almost a whisper from Tadashi. “And we get our own beds.”

Daichi smiles at him. He honestly hadn’t realized how important them having even their own beds would be. He watches as both boys climb up onto a bed each, picking the mattress covered in their favorite color. Both look ready to cry, and Daichi is slowly preparing for it to happen. He feels a hand press to his lower back, Iwaizumi having joined them again in the apartment. 

“I brought your bag up, do you want to unpack it now or wait until later?” Iwaizumi asks the two tearful boys. “We can figure out dinner first if you want.” Daichi notices the amount of options that Iwaizumi has been giving them since they’ve picked the boys up. Iwaizumi probably figured they didn’t get many options before and is wanting to make their first night easier by giving them a little bit of freedom to make up for the lack of choices they’ve been able to make up until now. 

“Dinner?” comes as a question from Shouyou, almost like he’s expecting it to be the wrong answer. 

“That sounds good. Want to look at Take-out menus?” Iwaizumi asks. Daichi was sure it had been cookbooks earlier in the day, but thinking about it take-out would likely be the easier option tonight. Tomorrow they could have a big meal for dinner. Daichi had the day off again tomorrow to keep an eye on the boys. Iwaizumi still had to go in and train with his team, but was taking a half day and planned to be back by early afternoon. 

The group moved out into the living room, both boys climbing up to sit in the center of the couch. Daichi walked into the kitchen to get take-out menus from one of the drawers. He assumed they’d end up with either pizza or chicken for dinner, but who knows what the boys would pick. Walking back into the living room, he saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch next to Tadashi, talking quietly about how they could watch a movie later before they had a bath. 

He smiled at the scene before him. Daichi had faith this was going to work out well for them. That this would be their new little family for hopefully a long time to come. Though he does acknowledge he did things a little out of order. Daichi set the menus down on the coffee table before taking a seat in the armchair near Shouyou’s side. He watched over the group as they all looked over their options. Iwaizumi would point at things and say they were really good. 

They had settled on chicken in the end. Daichi wasn’t super surprised about it and went to call in the order while Iwaizumi opened up Netflix to put on a movie for them all. The children and family section wasn’t one they went through much on their own, but navigating it was easy. Careful to not pick something Iwaizumi knew would have at least one of them crying. They settled on a Disney movie to watch, Lilo and Stitch. Everyone settled into the big couch to watch, Daichi and Iwaizumi on either side while Tadashi and Shouyou cuddled each other between them. Daichi’s eyes met Iwaizumis in a soft glance, filled with silent relief for how smooth this was going so far. 

Dinner came to the door about half way through the movie. They were half way through the montage of trying to make Stitch into a model citizen when Daichi set the food down onto the table. There were two small plates with training chopsticks for the boys, pieces of chicken already cut up so they had an easier time eating. Daichi handed a third plate over to his boyfriend as Tadashi and Shouyou sat down on the floor to eat at the coffee table. He settled down on the couch next to Iwaizumi, their thighs touching as he started to eat his own meal. 

The meal was done before the end of the movie, plates abandoned on the table in front of them. The two boys had climbed back up onto the couch, settling themselves between the two men again. By the time the movie was done, both boys were on the verge of falling asleep, if not already there. 

“We got to take baths, then we can go to bed.” Iwaizumi's voice was soft. It wasn’t a tone Daichi heard often, most often to coax Oikawa into taking a break when smacking him around a little didn’t work. 

Bath time had gone over more smoothly than expected. They were rather quiet as they were washed up, playing only a little bit in the bubbles the soap had made around them. By the time they were all clean and ready to get out, both boys were needing to be carried. Wrapped in fluffy towels, Daichi and Iwaizumi took them to their room. Taking their time in drying their hair and getting them dressed in the pajamas they had brought with them. 

“Goodnight,” the two men whispered, flicking off the overhead light. They left the door slightly cracked even with the nightlight shining in the corner of the room. The two of them retired to the couch, it was still rather early for the two of them. 

“Today went good.” Iwaizumi states, looking over to where Daichi has sat next to him. 

“Better than I could have hoped honestly.” Daichi responded leaning over onto Iwaizumi's shoulder. “Think it will stay this easy?”

“Absolutely not,” Iwaizumi laughed. They cuddled together and watched a couple episodes of a random show. Having some time to relax as just the two of them was nice, and both men hoped it would be something they could upkeep in the future. 

By the time the two men had climbed into bed themselves it was well past 11 pm. Iwaizumi didn’t have to leave until around 9 am so Daichi planned on getting up and making everyone breakfast before he had to go. Tomorrow wasn’t going to be an exciting day, mostly just hanging around the apartment to let the boys get used to the space and relax. He was looking forward to the simple day ahead of them.

He woke up before his alarm the next day with two extra bodies in the bed with them. They had squeezed their way between the two men sometime during the night. Shouyou was curled into Daichi's chest, a hand fisted into his shirt. While Tadashi was spooning his younger brother, holding onto him like if he were to let go he would disappear. Daichi was sure it was something Tadashi was worried about. Not being able to be with his brother, the one person he always had.

Pancakes would be a good way to start the day for all of them, he decided. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love reading your comments, I hope you're enjoying the story so far.   
> It wont always stay this nice and easy ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Time had been running smoothly for the group. It wasn’t until day care was introduced did they struggle with mood swings. Even Shouyou, who had been excited and happy about everything so far, was struggling with the idea of going away for the day. Both Daichi and Iwaizumi had to go back to their regular work schedules, meaning that the boys would have to spend time away from them. Spend time with new people. 

They had tried to help a little with letting both boys pick out their school bags and lunch boxes. It had perked both boys up only slightly, but they were both rather reluctant to go. Getting ready for bed the night before their first day had been the biggest struggle they had faced with the boys yet. 

“It’s bath time!” Daichi had called from the kitchen. He was finishing washing the dishes from that day's dinner. He already knew Iwaizumi was getting the bath ready for them. Whether they would get in without running was the question right now. 

“No!” The shout comes from Tadashi, who runs for his and Shouyous room. Daichi can hear the patter of feet across the floor as he runs. Tadashi still isn’t vocal, except for when he really doesn’t want to do something. This isn’t the first no they’ve heard shouted about bath time, and it likely won't be the last either. 

After placing the last dish onto the drying rack, Daichi walked to the hallway. Peeking his head into the bathroom, Iwaizumi was sitting on the floor by the tub. Neither boy was in sight. “Hmmm, I wonder where they could be.” He wondered out loud. Voice loud enough to be heard from the boys' room. Iwaizumi gave him a soft smile before he turned away to go find the two boys. 

Across the hall, their door was cracked. Daichi pushed it open softly, looking around. The top of Takashi's head was poking out of a bin that was now filled with stuffed animals. Giving another scan around the room there was no sign of Shouyou though. He walked over to the closet door, opening it. “Hmm, no one in here,” he spoke as he closed the door. Daichi walked past the basket that Tadashi was sitting in and opened one of the dresser drawers. Inside it, he noticed a couple granola bars. He'd have to talk with Iwaizumi about that later. “Not in here either. Where could they be,” he shut the door and sat down on Shouyou’s bed closest to Tadashi. 

The stuffed animals visibly shifted in the basket as Tadashi tried to lower himself further in the basket. Daichi watched as he peaked out slightly to see if he was still there. He shifted to be seated on the floor by the basket. “Do you think the water is scary?” Daichi asked softly. He would not make Tadashi get out of the basket if he didn’t want to on his own. A soft confirmation came from the basket. “Any way we could make it less scary? What if Shouyou took his bath at the same time as you?” 

Slowly Tadashi started to crawl out of the basket, some stuffed toys falling to the floor as he did. He gave Daichi a nod when he was fully out of the basket. There were a lot of reactions Daichi wished he had answers for. Like why both boys hated the bath, though that could just be a boy thing. Daichi remembered a time when he also would refuse the bath his mom tried to give him, though he wasn’t scared of the water. He just enjoyed being dirty. “Do you know where Shouyou is?” Daichi asked, standing from his spot on the floor. Tadashi shook his head no. “Well, why don’t you go with Iwa while I find him?” With a small nod, the boy padded across the floor into the bathroom. Daichi followed, but turned to go into his and Iwaizumis’ room. In the middle of their bed was a lump. A lump that hadn’t been there when they made the bed that morning. 

“Ohhhh, I’m soo tired,” Daichi faked a yawn. He sat on the edge of the bed, back facing the lump. “Maybe I’ll just take a nap right here.” He leaned back, so that he was partially laying on the lump that was Shouyou. There was some giggling and wiggling beneath him. “Iwaizumi, when did our bed get so lumpy?” He called down the hall. Daichi wiggled a bit himself, causing Shouyou to giggle even more. 

Daichi sat up and pulled the covers on the bed down. Shouyou smiled up at him. “You ready for a bath buddy?” Shouyou shook his head in response. “Tadashi will only take his bath if you take your at the same time,” Daichi poked Shouyous' side gently. “Wanna be brave for your brother?” The nod came quick. Daichi honestly expected getting them into the bath to be harder tonight than it had been. Both boys weren’t looking forward to the day ahead. 

Picking up Shouyou from the bed, Daichi walked them both into the bathroom. Tadashi was sitting on the toilet, fidgeting with his fingers. He was clearly more nervous than Shouyou about the bath. “The water is still nice and warm for you two,” Iwaizumi spoke up.

“Can we have two stories before bed?” Tadashi asked quietly. Daichi had set Shouyou down so that he could undress and get into the tub. 

“Of course,” Daichi answered. He picked up the clothes after the boys got in. Walking away to go put them into their laundry hamper. 

By the time both Shouyou and Tadashi were in their beds, everyone was tuckered out. Iwaizumi sat down between both beds, two books in his hands. They started with The Very Hungry Caterpillar. By the end of the story both boys were nodding off, Shouyou clutching a stuffed owl close to his chest while Tadashi held a stuffed turtle. The second story was Goodnight Moon, and they were both easily asleep halfway through the book. Iwaizumi finished the story regardless of both boys sleeping. The two men left the room after making sure the nightlight was. 

They made their way to the living room and settled down onto the couch next to each other. “Tomorrows going to be rough, isn’t it?” Daichi asked softly. 

“One-hundred percent,” Iwaizumi answered. Iwaizumi placed a kiss to Daichi's jaw. “I’ll be able to pick them up from daycare on my way home.” he added. 

“I was able to get my schedule adjusted so I can take them in in the mornings.” Daichi spoke softly, leaning to place a kiss into Iwaizumi's hair. Iwaizumi hummed softly in response. “Oh, I almost forgot.” Daichi started, “They’re hiding granola bars in one of their dresser drawers.”

“I can give Kiyoko a call on my lunch. See if she has some ideas on how to help with that,” Iwaizumi offered. 

“That would be nice. I’m gonna make sure they have some extra snacks in their lunch boxes in the morning,” Daichi’s voice was soft. “I know it’s still early, but can we go to bed?” Iwaizumi chuckled softly. 

“Of course,” was the response. The two men got up, creeping around the house making sure lights were off and the nightlights in the bathroom and hallway were working. This had become a nightly routine, making sure the small lights were on so Tadashi and Shouyou wouldn’t be scared if they needed the bathroom. 

When the two of them got into bed, they met in the middle. Daichi wraps his arm around Iwaizumi's middle. “Tomorrow is going to be hard, but I love you so much,” he places a kiss to the man's shoulder before pulling him closer.

“I love you too,” Iwaizumi answers softly, letting one of his arms fall over top of Daichi's. Neither was ready for what tomorrow and this new change would bring, but they were in this together. 

  
  


Daichi was woken slightly the next morning when Iwaizumi's alarm went off. A swift turning in the sheets, followed by some minor grumbling, came from Daichi. He loved Iwaizumi, but 6am was definitely too early in the day. He could feel Iwaizumi shifting around in the bed before finally getting up. Doing his best to fall back asleep before his own alarm went off an hour earlier, Daichi was nearly out when Iwaizumi came back in to place a kiss on the side of his face. Letting Daichi know he was leaving and to call if anything happened. 

The time between Daichi’s alarm and Iwaizumi leaving for work felt too short. He rolled himself out of bed, throwing his uniform from the hook on the back of the door, to the middle of the unmade bed. Making his way through the quiet apartment, Daichi moved into the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee. He would have to wake up the boys in a half hour to make sure they’re fed and dressed for the day. While Daichi drank his coffee, he went about making both the boys a simple lunch, adding some extras for snacks. 

With lunches done, Daichi went to wake up the boys. Stepping into their room, both Tadashi and Shouyou were in Tadashi’s bed, cuddled together. After taking a quick photo and sending it off to Iwaizumi, Daichi crouched next to the bed and nudged them both softly. “Time to get up,” he whispered. There was some grumbling from both boys. 

It took longer than Daichi would have wanted to coax them out of the bed and into their clothes for the day. And even longer to get them to eat some breakfast and out the door so they’d all be on time for their days. The elevator ride down to the parking garage under the building was quiet, each boy holding onto one of Daichi’s hands. 

Stepping off the elevator was easy, moving from the spot that both Shouyou and Tadashi rooted their feet to was not. Daichi gazed at them both softly before crouching and asking, “What’s wrong?”

Tadashi looked at his feet, shifting from side to side. “We promise we’ll be good,” he whispered. “Please don’t send us away.” 

Daichi’s heart cracked at his words. Did they think that Iwaizumi and him were getting rid of them?

“We’ll be good,” Shouyou repeated with a sniffle. 

“Hey, hey hey.” Daichi spoke softly, running a hand through Tadashi's hair as he wiped the tear from Shouyou’s cheek. “We would never do that. Daycare is just like school or work.” Daichi really thought it only upset them because it scared them to meet new people. “You get to come home later in the day.”

There was still sniffling coming from Shouyou, and Tadashi didn’t look super convinced. “Then why do we have our backpacks?” 

“For things like your lunchbox, toys, and any papers you might get sent home with,” Daichi stayed crouched in front of them. “I’m sorry we made you feel like we were sending you away,” his voice was soft. He got a nod from both boys’ as a response. Neither looked any more relieved, and Daichi didn’t think they would until Iwaizumi picked them up in the afternoon. 

For now, Daichi was at least able to get them into the car and start the short drive to their daycare. He spent the drive looking between the road and in the rearview mirror at the boys. Worried that they were doing an awful job, that he and Iwaizumi weren’t explaining things often enough. He didn’t want Shouyou or Tadashi to feel like they would toss them to the side. 

Pulling into the parking lot of the small building, Daichi sighed softly. Other parents were still dropping off their kids, so he wasn’t late at least. Now that this was a reality, Daichi realized that he and Iwaizumi forgot to tell them they wouldn’t be in the same room. That age would separate them into different groups. 

Turning in his seat, Daichi looked at the boys. “So, I have one more thing to tell you.” he keeps his voice soft, not wanting to scare them anymore than he was sure they were. “Because you’re different ages, you have to go to different classrooms.” Daichi watched as they both slumped into their car seats. It hurt him to watch. When he and Iwaizumi spoke on their lunches, Daichi added to his list of topics to cover, making something special for dinner. 

“Do we have to go?” came quietly from Tadashi. This was some of the most Daichi has heard him talk. And it was heartbreaking considering Tadashi thought he was leaving him here for good.

“Yeah, buddy. I have to go to work and so did Iwa. We aren’t able to bring you guys with as much as we want too.” Daichi spoke. “You’ll have fun, though. Maybe even make some cool friends.” he tried to find something positive for them to look forward to. “Let’s go in, I’ll walk you guys to your rooms.” he spoke, climbing out of the vehicle. 

Each boy clung to his hand as they walked through the front doors of the daycare. Hopefully, by the time Iwaizumi picked them up they would be feeling better about their days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self-indulgent and will likely be updated at random.  
> Join me on my journey of bringing more Daichi/Iwaizumi into the world.


End file.
